In that application, apparatus and method were provided for delaying for a predetermined time the energization of a flash after the shutter of a camera was opened, to produce a blur of motion with a sharp image at the front of the blur. In the course of developing and commercializing the apparatus and method, I have discovered new uses for timing circuits similar to those illustrated in my earlier application, in apparatus to control a plurality of light sources, which has proved to be useful and important in such fields as high fashion photography, among others.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a camera system employing a plurality of light sources energized sequentially, in a simple and effective way, to permit great versatilty in their use.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawing.